Shatter Trust
by XPoisonButterflyX
Summary: I am very interested in the Band of Brothers series, and this is my first fanfic of said series. My English may not be so well, but I hope you enjoy the story. OC/Guarnere
1. Chapter 1

_A young woman rested on an oversized armchair. It was made of cherry wood, and the cushions were a deep maroon. She was inside a study, and across from where she sat was a cherry wood bookshelf. It had six shelves, all filled with books ranging from medical to fictional. Four of the shelves were neat, the books in order by size, and each shelf had a marker in between each genre. The other two, although had the markers for each genre, were out of size order, and some books were stacked on top of the books that were standing. On the opposite wall sat a sturdy desk. This desk was also cherry wood, and on it rested a neat stack of papers, an ink bottle, four pens lined up neatly in a row, and a lamp. There was also a picture of a young couple, smiling brightly in a vast meadow. They were clad in wedding outfits, and held each other very comfortably. The other furniture in the room included one love seat, with the same deep maroon cushions, a chandelier hanging gracefully from the ceiling, a card table, with four chairs, and a locked cabinet. _

_ The woman breathed silently as she flipped the page of the book she held in her delicate hands. Her fingernails were perfectly trim, and painted a deep red. Her skin was soft, and pallid. Raven black curls cascaded around her shoulders, her full lips parted slightly as she mouthed the words from the page. Her vibrant, sea-green eyes darted back and forth as she scanned over every word. Her legs were curled up under her, the book inches from her face. Inside the world of the pages, she was lost, wandering through a sacred forest. Warring elves darted this way and that, shooting arrows at their enemies. The sound of clashing swords echoed in her ears as she dove further into the book. Suddenly she was yanked from her fantasy as the face of a brooding man hovered centimeters from her own. "Hallo dear." She said brightly, her smile stretching from ear to ear. _

_ "You know, I should have married that meek young woman from down the street. She would have put my books back properly," he said, looking at her seriously. The woman frowned slightly, as she glanced at bookshelf. She began to form an apology before the man chuckled low in his throat as his face erupted into a smile. "I am being facetious, Ana," he assured her, before he turned to his bookshelf. He began rearranging the books as his young wife picked up the remaining stack off the floor. "I just don't see why you have to get so many at a time." He said over his shoulder._

_ "So that I can travel to different worlds Sven, the books you bring home are so captivating!" She said, her excitement growing with every word. "I can be in a mythical forest, or be a traveler to some foreign land," She continued, her hand gestures becoming wild, "I can even be a famous actress!" _

_ "I often wonder of our joining. You are so…. theatrical and I am analytical." He said, choosing his words carefully, so that he would not be offensive. _

_ "I think it is because I add spunk to your dullness," she said, jumping up before she ruffled his hair. She giggled as she run from the study, through the dining room, and out into their garden. She ducked behind a statue, and heard his boots stomping quickly through the garden. She held in her laughter, as she continued to remain hidden. Sven's polished, black, leather boots clacked past her, and she ducked down a little further, causing her white dress to become blotched by patterns of brown dirt. She let out a squeal as she was suddenly lifted into the air. _

_ "There you are!" Sven said, as he spun around in a circle with Anastasia clinging onto him. "I almost passed you completely, until I smelt your perfume." He added, before he kissed her gently. _

_ Anastasia laughed whole heartedly, before she looked up at Sven. "I love you my dear," she said so that only he could hear her, "and I am glad you chose me over that meek little woman." Sven smiled brightly, before kissing her once more…_

Anastasia now looked up at the sky as it burst into shades of red and orange. The sound of machine gun fire echoed around her, the calls of her native tongue clashing with the calls of "the crazed Americans." She crouched low in a bush, grasping a Lugar pistol tightly in her hands. She felt as if she was on fire, but the pistol was so cool between her fingers. The smell of dirt floated into her nose, the leaves tickling against her face. She maneuvered out into the grass field, glancing all the ways around her as she moved slowly. The hair stood up on the back of her neck, as she felt something press into the middle of her back. "Stop right there you dirty Kraut." A gruff voice snapped at her quietly.

She raised up her hands to show him the Lugar before she set it on the ground. "I am an ally." She said back quietly, turning slowly to face the American behind her.

"Jesus… You're a woman." He said to her, his face softening up before he growled, "How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"I promise." She whispered back, reaching towards her pocket. She gasped as she was pushed backwards, and let out a louder gasp as her back hit the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked, the barrel of his gun now glaring down at her face.

"I was reaching for a letter to show to the American I am supposed to meet." She said, yanking it from her jacket pocket. She held it up, her hand shaking slightly. He looked at the white envelope before he snatched it from her hand.

"Get up and start walking." He snapped at her. She got up slowly, and grabbed her Lugar before they began to make their way through the field and into a row of bushes. She walked slowly a head of the American as they continued on. The American suddenly put his free hand on her shoulder, and they both crouched. He made a gesture towards bushes across the way from him. He pulled out a metal clicker, and clicked it twice. "Click-clack, click-clack," the same sound answered back. "Jesus Toye, I almost shot you." The American said, as another American approached them.

"I'm real sorry about that." Toye answered, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Who's that?" He asked, gesturing towards Anastasia.

"Some Kraut who says she's an ally." The original American explained.

"I am holding the upmost honesty with you sir. My name is Anastasia Fuchs, and I am in resistance against my homeland. I wish to help you Americans and your allies," She began, "I have given your friend the letter I am supposed to give to a Lewis Nixon of the Americans."

"Lieutenant Nixon?" The original American asked, looking at the envelope.

"You know of him?" Anastasia asked, brightening up. The original American nodded, then gestured for them to continue. After walking for what seemed like forever, they ran into more Americans. Anastasia now knew the name of the original American, Bill Guarnere, and met others such as Carwood Lipton, Don Malarkey, Joe Toye, Popeye Wynn, and Richard Winters. The Americans took out a German transport on their way to the town of Ste. Marie-du-Mont. Once they entered into their destination, Anastasia was in awe the amount of Americans in front of her eyes. She followed Guarnere, annoying him with the way she pronounced his name.

"Just call me Bill. It will be easier for the both of us." He once snapped at her, as they headed to the town of Carentan.

"If that is what you wish Bill." She said, as she looked around her. She now grasped an American machine gun in her hands, with her Lugar at her hip.

"Miss Fuchs, you should give me your Lugar. I'd really appreciate it." Malarkey said from behind her.

"I will once I complete the mission I have set out to do with it." Anastasia said, her words full of bitterness.

"What mission is that?" He asked politely, as they continued on.

"It is none of your concern, and I will ask of you to not ask again." She snapped at him, as she stepped over a stiff German soldier's lifeless body.

"You sure have a way with the dames there Malark." Guarnere said over his shoulder, laughing.

"We are noise and light discipline." A shorter, curly-haired man said to the three, as he walked up towards the front of the line.

"I apologize." Anastasia said sheepishly.

The man looked at her in shock. "So there really is a woman?" He asked out loud. "My name is Lieutenant Harry Welsh." He said kindly, as the line abruptly stopped. "What in the hell?" He asked, quickly walking to the front. He sent two scouts ahead to find the company they lost in front of them. Nixon and Winters also walked to the front of the line. After a few moments, the line started up again, and they continued marching towards their destination.

"When will I meet Mr. Nixon?" Anastasia quietly asked Guarnere as they continued on.

"Right now." A voice said next to her, making her jump slightly. "Lewis Nixon at your service Miss Fuchs." He said, holding out his hand.

"Anastasia or Ana please." She said, shaking his hand. He kissed the top of it, before she asked the question that had been on her mind all day. "How am I to help the Americans stop this awful war?"


	2. Under Fire

**Author's Note: **I am writing this to thank all of those who have reviewed my story so far. I do not own any characters or places except for Anastasia. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to tell me I am always hoping to expand my English skills, as well as my writing.

Chapter Two

"You can help the Americans by divulging any information you have about the enemy, and adding to our support." Nixon said lowly to her as they continued towards Carentan.

"When should I tell you?" Anastasia asked calmly, readjusting her grip on her weapon.

"It would probably be best to wait until after Carentan." He answered.

_"Sven! It is lovely here!" Anastasia said brightly, looking through the bakery shop windows. They had stopped in Carentan during a vacation. _

_ "I thought you might enjoy it here love, just be careful while we are here yeah?" He answered, putting a protective arm around her waist as a Frenchman stared at her. "We wouldn't want this filth tainting you." He added, glaring threateningly at the Frenchman._

_ "Sven, be cordial to these people, we are visiting their home after all." Anastasia scolded him, offended for the Frenchman._

_ "As you wish my dear." Sven answered as they continued on their way through the cobblestone streets. _

"Does that sound alright to you Ana?" Nixon asked. He had obviously continued to speak to her after she had zoned out.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" She asked, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"I said that after we take Carentan you and I will sit down with a map, and you can point out possible enemy territories you might know of." He explained, his voice still friendly.

"Of course. I brought my maps, and I have order transcripts." She answered.

"How did you say you got a hold of all this again?" Nixon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had my resources. Unfortunately, this is all the information I have." She answered, looking him dead-set in the eyes. "I apologize that I am being so rudely blunt with you, but I would much rather not speak about it any longer." She added, seeing the forming questions in his eyes.

"Alright Miss Ana, that seems fair since we barely met and all." Nixon said, before walking away towards Winters.

"You are just a great big ball of friendliness aren't you?" Guarnere asked over his shoulder.

"And you are just a noisy asshole, aren't you?" She snapped back.

Guarnere laughed warmly at her response. "I like you kid." He said, continuing to laugh. This made Anastasia giggle to herself as they continued through the wetlands. At one point her foot got sucked into a pocket of mud, and a man named Bull Randleman had to pick her up in order to get it out. This was a few miles from Carentan. When they got to the fifteen minute mark, Winters approached Anastasia.

"I want you to find some cover, and stay there. Only move when I tell you to got it?" Winters asked her.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would like to fight alongside your men. Your American laws of women being banned from fighting do not apply to us German women. I have a weapon, I know how to use it, and I have been in firefights before. When you are in a resistance against your homeland, this is to be expected. I know the risks of being in war, and I fully accept them, and am willing to die if it means coming one step closer to ending this war." Anastasia said, not blinking or stumbling over her words.

Winters became quiet as his mind cycled through his options, should he let her fight, or not? He cleared his throat, and pulled her to the side. He glanced around before speaking lowly to her. "If you were to break from your cover because I became involved with other matters, there is nothing I can do about it, right?" Anastasia nodded slowly, understanding. "But if you do break from cover for reasons unknown to myself, please take upmost caution." He finished before walking ahead to get his men situated. They were now right outside the town, preparing to go over the hill to enter. As soon as they hit the top of the hill, a German machine gun opened fire, cutting through some of the men in the front. Easy company split up into shallow ditches on either side of the road, ducking from the fire. Some of the officers began yelling for the men to move forward, for if they remained where they were, they would be sitting ducks. Anastasia followed the man she met earlier named Welsh, and another man named Luz. When they reached their cover behind a building, they looked around for the men.

"Where's everybody at?" Welsh yelled to Luz.

Luz looked around once more before shouting back "I have no idea!" Anastasia frowned as she looked at the destruction the small town had taken. She peaked around the other corner before running behind another building. "What is she doing?" Luz asked Welsh, as the rest of Easy company moved into the town.

Welsh looked over his shoulder to see that Ana was indeed gone. "Maybe she's fleeing." He said, as he prepared to run up to the machine gun infested building. He ran up while Luz gave him covering fire, and once he got close enough he lugged a grenade through an open window. He hid in cover outside the open window. On the other side of town Shifty took aim through his rifle, and took out a sniper on the steps across from him. He ducked behind his very little cover as machine gun fire tore up the area around him. "Ah! Shit!" He cried out, clinging to the wall behind him. After a few moments of this, the machine gun fire ceased, and Sergeant Lipton called out to Shifty. Shifty gave him a thumbs up to show he was fine.

Anastasia had paired up with Leibgott, and ran by his side through the roads of the town. Anastasia's memories drifted outwards as she remembered her time here with Sven. The little town had been so peaceful and intact then. Her mind continued to travel through her memories, but was snapped back to the present when an explosion went off somewhere to her left. A piece of glass stuck itself inside her cheek while Leibgott ran forward to help his friend Tipper who took the brunt of the explosion. Blood trickled down Anastasia's neck, and onto her jacket as she ran to Leibgott to see if she could help.

A medic was already there when she got there, so she took cover to let her ringing ears return to their normal senses. Her left hand reached up to her face, and she touched the smooth glass gently, so that she would not injure herself further. Suddenly a German soldier turned the corner, and pointed his pistol at her. She inhaled sharply, waiting for the bullet to pierce through her. She stared directly into the German Soldier's eyes. Tears tore from her eyes, as the fear clogged her throat. Suddenly his eyes widened, and he stumbled forward two steps before collapsing. His heavy body landed on her, and she could hear his breath gurgling as he tried to stay alive. She attempted to push him off of her small frame, but he was much too massive.

"Help!" She grunted out, gasping slightly for air under him. "Help!" She tried again. She now began to try to wiggle her way out, when the weight was suddenly lifted. She looked up to see Guarnere.

"Told you I like you kid." He said, holding out his hand to help her up. She stood slowly, her legs slightly shaky from the weight that had been on them.

"Thank you Bill." She said, as she fixed her clothing. He handed her back her weapon, and gave her a smile before he went off to find more trouble. The artillery that was pinning them down had been lifted, and the Germans were now fleeing. Anastasia walked through the town, still cautious. She turned a corner, and found a sobbing young man. "Are you alright?" She asked gently, touching the American's soldier.

"I can't see." He said weakly. He rubbed them again, and tried to blink through the darkness, but was still lost in it.

"You'll be alright." She said calmly, looking around. She spotted another American with a red cross on his armband. She ran over to him. "Excuse me…I have someone over here who can't see." She said, looking at him. He turned to look at her, his serious, earth-brown eyes looking up into her sea-greens. She stopped talking as he stood from his kneeling position. He was much taller than he had seemed. His body was thin and wry, his face dirty, his hands stained with blood.

"Where?" He asked calmly.

"Over this way." She said, turning to run back to the man she had found. When they reached the blind man, the medic knelt down again, and began assessing him.

"You got any water on you?" He asked her.

"Here." She answered quickly, handing him her canteen.

"You probably shouldn't run up to American soldiers with that Kraut uniform on. They might think you are tricking them, and they will shoot you." He said as he got the young man to drink some water.

"I don't have anything else." She said shortly, as the medic stood up. The medic helped up the blind man, and began to lead him to the make-shift aid station on the right side of the town. Anastasia followed quietly, to assist if she could. When they reached the aid station the medic had Private Blythe sit down in a corner. The medic then went on to assess the other men.

"Miss, come over here." He said after he finished with the others.

"Yes?" She asked him when she reached him. He gestured to a chair across from him, and Anastasia sat down quickly.

"I need to remove that glass from your face." He told her simply. He got out a pair of tweezers, and dressings. He sat the items down on the table, and put them in the order he would need them.

"My name is Anastasia Fuchs." She blurted out, his silence uncomfortable to her.

"Eugene Roe." He said lowly before he grabbed a canteen of water off the table. He cleaned up the wound enough to see how big the glass was. "This is going to hurt. You caught a nice chunk." He said, reaching for the glass. "Inhale." He said. She did as told, and he pulled out the glass shard. He continued pulling smaller ones from her cheek until he was finished. He cleaned the wound, stitched it up, and placed dressing on it. "I'll have to change it every so often." He said as he finished.

"Thank you Mr. Roe." She said, looking up at him.

"You should go get an American uniform. We might have an extra set." He answered shortly as Winters hobbled over to them. Anastasia nodded slightly at Winters before walking away. She walked outside, and sat down next to a group of American soldiers. They were eating German K-Rations, and "shooting the shit" as Muck explained to her. They tossed her a K-Ration, and she ate it silently as Blythe walked up. She looked over at him, as he lay down to look up at the sky. The group now began talking about a Lieutenant Spiers.

"If you guys say so. I'll just have to take your word for it." Blythe said. They got up to get ready to continue on their campaign.

"Remember boys, flies spread disease, so keep yours closed!" Luz said loudly, mimicking Major Horton. Everyone erupted into laughter as they marched out of Carentan. Anastasia glanced over her shoulder to say goodbye to the pleasant memory of her visit with Sven, and the battle that had just taken place. She fell into the march behind Luz, and thought about the predicament she had welcomed herself into. Treason of a country she could no longer call home.


	3. Questioning Loyalty

**Chapter Three **

A sullen man with peppered hair paced back and forth slowly. His face was scrunched up to resemble a pug, his boots striking the floor with each step. The hands at the ends of his arms were massive, and he stood about six feet tall. He cleared his throat loudly before stopping mid-pace to turn and look at Nixon. "Are you sure we can trust her?" The man asked, his voice echoing off the walls.

Nixon sat up straight, and mulled it over. He too cleared his throat before he answered the question. "I believe we can sir. She has shown that she is true in her intentions." Nixon looked at the sullen man, his pupils dilated from the nerves rushing through his body.

"Very well. What information did she give us?" The man now asked, taking a seat on the other side of the large desk. He folded his hands tightly and laid them onto the desk.

Nixon looked down at the man's hairy knuckles, and fought back laughter building up inside of him. The hairy, massive, knuckles reminded him of a Gorilla. The "Gorilla" cleared his throat again, and looked at Nixon, the serious tone now becoming thicker. Nixon's chest felt slightly tighter, he tasted the emergency of the situation. "I have not gone over all the information with her yet. She and I will sit down tonight and finish going over her maps, as well as my own."

"You had better." The man answered abruptly before dismissing Nixon. Nixon walked slowly through the crowded make-shift base, his hands deep in his pockets, his mind lost deep in thought…

_Easy company was marching outside of Carentan, some joking, others alert and serious. "Think about it guys, out of nine companies, we are always in the front line." Perconte argued._

_ "It keeps us on our toes." Hobbler answered. No sooner had that statement left his lips, machine gun fire opened up on the company. "Told ya!" Hobbler shouted as Easy company dove into a hedge grove. They began to dig in, while some of the company returned fire. Night came slowly, the men felt exhausted. As the night blanketed them with darkness, the men huddled into their proper foxholes._

_ Anastasia's stomach growled loudly, causing Nixon and Winters to look up from their maps. She was going over the information she had, and had been giving them grid coordinates. "Hungry?" Winters asked, a slight smile playing on his lips. Anastasia nodded, her pigments coloring her cheeks a bright red. Winters began digging through his equipment. He pulled out some American K-rations. "You got your choice of spaghetti and meatballs, or veggie omelette." He said, holding up each of the rations in turn. _

_ "I'd go with the veggie omelette myself." Nixon said, as he eyed the spaghetti and meatball. _

_ "I'll try the omelette please." Anastasia said, smiling softly as she took the package from Winters. She began reading the directions on how to use it, but as her English skills were still in the process of development, she did not recognize some of the words. The vibrant red crept up on her cheeks, as she looked at Nixon and Winters again. "How do I use this?" _

_ "Here." Winters said warmly, taking the package from her. He walked her through the process, and her food was cooking in no time. "Why don't you try doing the spaghetti package on your own now?" He offered, holding out the other package to her. She nodded, took it from him, and completed the process. "Now you'll know how to do it. It is good to learn as much as you can, it helps you survive." He added, smiling slightly again. _

_ "Danke. I really appreciate it." Her quiet voice answered before she took a bite of the omelette. "That's an acquired taste…" She mumbled as she continued eating it. Nixon and Winters laughed loudly at her. After she finished eating, she stood and dusted her hands off. "I am going to go find a foxhole to stay in." She declared before bidding them goodnight. Her footsteps were barely audible as she walked the line. Almost all of the foxholes were full, and she wasn't having any luck finding one. Her eyelids grew heavy as the night went on. Finally she found a foxhole with one occupant, she gave the call sign, and got a confirmation before she slipped into the hole. _

_ "How's your cheek?" The occupant asked quietly as he scooted over to make more room._

_ "Killing me, I banged it against the side of an ammo box earlier today." She answered, rubbing it slightly. _

_ Anastasia was shocked as her hand was pulled from her face. "Don't rub it. You could infect it." The occupant said roughly as he examined her wound. He began to clean it off when she jerked her face away. "Sorry." He said softly. _

_ "Your name is Eugene right?" Anastasia asked, looking at him._

_ He looked up, and they made direct eye contact. "Yeah." _

_ She smiled at him, and nodded. "It's a nice name." She said, still in awe from his eyesight. _

_ "You can call me Gene if you want to." The young medic muttered to her. _

_ Anastasia opened her mouth to respond when someone else walked up to the foxhole. "Miss Fuchs, would you mind taking a walk with me?" Nixon asked, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he helped her out of the foxhole. _

_ "Thank you Gene, I will talk to you later." Anastasia said before walking away with Nixon. They walked in silence behind the line before Anastasia spoke up. "What did you need sir?" _

_ "Why are you here?" He asked._

_ "I have seen the evil my people are deducing themselves to. I want to help stop them, or die trying." Anastasia said, her voice serious and to the point._

_ "I just had to ask… I get asked frequently." He said, nodding, before taking a swig from a flask. _

_ "Understandable." She said before walking away._

"Hey Nix!" Winters called out from behind. Nixon turned around, and waved. Winters walked over to him, and they continued to walk. "What are you up to?"

"Just thinking." Nixon answered, looking to his right at Winters.

"About?" Winters asked carefully.

"About Miss Fuchs and why she is in this war."


	4. Coming Clean

**Author's Note:** I know it seems like the story is moving fast, and that is because it won't be a very long story. I already have this story completed on another site, and it was something I was writing to pass the time. I was also displaying this story to get used to the Fanfic set up, and to work up courage to post longer pieces/stories. I hope that this will not be a disappointment.

**Chapter 4**

Anastasia leaned against a tree, her legs propped up on top of a ruck sack. Her left leg was crossed over her right, and in her delicate hands she held a photograph. Although it was in black and white, the colors were vibrant in her mind: _the sky was a pale blue, the clouds barely making a speck against it. The grass was a deep green, and ever so healthy, while the leaves on the trees were bright oranges, reds, and yellows. A single bench that was white, the paint peeling to reveal old wood, stood at the top of a small hill. Her sundress was a pale yellow, the stitching done by a house maid. It had thicker straps over her shoulders, and tied in the back to make an extravagant bow. On her head rested a woven straw hat. The hat was delicate, and although it was just a cheap one from a cart, looked as if it had cost hundreds. Her shoes were also white, with the same pale yellow bows on the toes. She leaned against Sven, who unlike herself, was clad in all black. His hair was slicked back, at the time it was new for him, and Anastasia had argued against it endlessly. A small picnic basket rested on his lap, while a handpicked bouquet sat in her own. _

Anastasia frowned as she continued to remember that day. It was the last one they had together before—she couldn't even finish the thought. Her fingers lightly traced the edges, her mind contemplated on tearing up the photo. She was startled as a voice asked over her shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Mr. Malarky, you seem to be very inquisitive of others. Borderline noisy I'd say." She answered, lowering the picture.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I simply asked." He said as he plopped down next to her. He took a bite from a bright red apple, and chewed it loudly.

"I suppose it would be healthy to speak about it."

"I promise to keep it to myself." Malaraky answered, his full attention now on her as he rolled the apple down the hill they sat on. He sat up straight like a young child waiting to hear a bedtime story from their mother.

"He was my husband." She muttered, her gaze resting on the ground as tears built up slowly.

"Was?" Malarky pressed delicately.

Anastasia sniffed lightly before blotting her eyes to continue. "Yes. He was my husband before this awful war. I loved him dearly, before I knew what kind of man he truly was. I did not have the slightest inclination to question any of his motives. That was before I knew about the darkest recesses in his heart. It was before I knew of the evil in his thoughts." Her anger built up with each word, her voice shaking slightly from it.

Malarky gently laid his hand on her shoulder, and cleared his throat as he let what she said sink in. "What did he do?"

"When we were first wed, I was able to go to his place of work to visit him. Through the first two years of our marriage he began to change. His wardrobe became dark, almost all of his clothes black. He was promoted in the Army, and his uniforms became menacing. I can still remember the sound of his boots stomping through the house… He began to slick his hair back. He was different somehow. I just didn't know what to say or do. He became violent, and angry." She explained, as she stared off somewhere distant.

Malarky looked at her carefully, his mind soaking in her explanation like a sponge. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"I need to… After a while I began to question him. I thought that he might have been unfaithful, which was indeed true. He proved to me that his unfaithfulness should have been the furthest thing from my mind. I decided to visit him at his work one day, and after wandering the massive complex, I could not find him. Nor anyone else for that matter. I continued walking until I found a door with his name on it. I remember how carefully I entered the room, and how I crept down the stairs to a cellar. It was more of a dungeon though… I kept walking, and there was this awful stench just burning in my airways. Part of me wanted to turn and leave for the love of my husband, but my more curious side just had to find out what was going on. I finally reached the single room at the end of the hall. It was a room of unspeakable evil. The breath in me disappeared, and my heart thumped in my ears, as it began to climb up my throat. I turned and ran. I ran, and ran, and I kept running until my legs gave out underneath me. I finally reached my home, and I took the things most precious to me. I left and I have never looked back." She finally finished, as she absently tore up the picture into little pieces. She rubbed the pieces into the dirt before letting them fly away.

"What was in the room?" Malarky asked, so many possibilities running through his mind.

"Nightmares. Enough to haunt me for the rest of my years." She said before standing, and walking off towards the rest of the company.


	5. Fear of Winters

Chapter 5

"I thought we were in a war!" Anastasia shouted over the roaring crowd of Eindhoven.

"It's funny, because I thought the same thing!" Bill yelled back to her, a huge smile enlightening his entire face. His face slowly disappeared as the crowd began to push more and more. Anastasia felt the breath being sucked from her as the crowd continued to sweep through the cobblestone streets. She coughed lightly, and began to look around, a high sense of danger engulfing her being. Her eyes darted wildly as they searched for a familiar face to pull her from the sea of orange.

"Bill!" Anastasia mustered up as he came into view. Her voice was swept away by the expanding noise of the crowd. She watched helpless as the back of his head disappeared around a corner. As she looked for another—closer- familiar face, she gasped loudly as she tripped over an empty bottle. Her arms quickly covered her face. She cried out in pain as people stepped on her, the crowd becoming even more excited as more American troops poured in. The pungent smell of dirt and alcohol stuck to her throat and nose, causing her to cough. She began to flail her hands wildly in hopes that someone would notice. Just as she was about to give up hope she felt herself being lifted quickly. Her inner core coughed out the horrid experience as she squeezed onto her rescuer.

"You need to be more careful there." Bull said in his comforting southern drawl.

"We weren't sure if we could get to you in time." Bill added.

"I tried calling for you Bill, but you were too far ahead to hear me." Anastasia said, smiling at the fact she was now safe. "Thank you Bull." She added, as she let her death grip give a little.

Bill handed her one of his canteens of water since hers were lost in the trample. "You should thank Toye and Doc Roe, they saw you from that table over there." He informed her, as he pointed over to them. The two waved, before jumping off the table to make the journey to them. Their tiny group found a safe haven free from the crowd. Bull set Anastasia onto the ground carefully.

"Hello Toye and Gene. Thank you for spotting me." She told them immediately. She then set a serious look upon her face. She was not going to become friends with these men. That was that.

"No problem, just don't let it happen again alright?" Toye asked her as he laughed.

"I promise." She said, placing a hand over her heart to show her sincerity.

"Are you hurt?" Eugene asked her, giving her a once over.

"I am sore to be honest, but I am very sure it could have been worse." She replied, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. The group waited until the crowd died down before they found the rest of the company. They received a briefing of the town they would be taking over before the company broke off into their own little parties to salvage food and shelter for the night. Luckily the people of Eindhoven were more than willing to help. Anastasia walked through the streets with Nixon.

"I got you something." He said, handing her a small package. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied with tan, thick strings.

"Thank you?" She said, more in the form of a question as she stopped to pull the strings off. Soon an American uniform appeared.

"It took me a while, but I finally managed to muster you up one." Nixon said as she pulled each piece of the uniform out to admire it. "I have boots and a helmet also, I left them where I am shacking up."

"Thank you Mr. Nixon." She said, a small smile creeping on her face. "Now I have to find a place to change." Her eyes scanned the buildings, most of them were bright and full of laughter.

"You could change at the house I am staying in. That way you can pick up your boots and helmet also." He offered.

"That sounds rather planned Mr. Nixon." She said, making her first joke. She laughed, and admitted to herself that she was spending too much time with Malarky and Skip.

Nixon coughed as a slight blush rose to his cheeks. "I didn't mean it that—" He began.

Anastasia laughed wholeheartedly at him, her hair threating to bounce out of the messy bun atop her head. "It was meant in jest Mr. Nixon. Like a joke." She clarified with him. Only then did he join in the laughter. "The look on your face! I thought you might faint!" She continued laughing, her accent becoming thicker.

"What's so funny?" Winters asked, a smile on his face as he approached them.

Anastasia stiffened quickly at the sound of Winters' voice. She was unsure of him, and was not afraid to let him know this. Her eyes darted to the ground, she shifted uncomfortably. "It was a joke." She muttered in his general direction.

Winters stayed in the same position, the same smile still on his face. He wouldn't admit he was confused at her behavior. "What are your plans for the evening?"

" has gotten me an American uniform…I was just going to go change into it. A German Army uniform isn't the best attire for me to wear.

Winters glanced at the uniform before nodding at her statement. "I don't think it is either. How are you fitting in with the men?"

Anastasia shifted uncomfortably again. "Fairly. I speak most with Eugene, Bill, Skip, and Malarky." She felt that the more information she divulged the more she felt afraid of the red head. Clearing her throat, she looked up at him finally. This was a mistake for her to do. He towered over her, she felt so small and vulnerable. There was something about him that uneased her, even though she knew it was silly to think of him that way.

"Perhaps you should go try on your uniform." Winters said in a friendly tone in order to let her escape the situation.

"Shall we head back to the house then?" Nixon asked, looking at Anastasia and Winters.

"I think that might be best. I want to change then find somewhere to sleep before it becomes too late." Anastasia said as the three of them began walking. They made idle chit chat before finally entering the house. Anastasia went into a closet and put on her new uniform. She slipped on the large boots, and placed the even larger helmet on her head. She looked in the mirror before stepping back out to the main room of the house.

"I think it suits you nicely." Winters said as he looked up from his map. "Now you are officially part of our family." He joked.

"The boots and helmet are the smallest I could find. At least the rest of the uniform fits for the most part" Nixon added, looking over her once.

"I can manage." She admitted, smiling. "I am going to leave you two for the night though, I need to find a place to sleep. Thank you Mr. Nixon and Mr. Winters."

"We'll see you bright and early tomorrow for the attack." Winters answered.

"Be careful, and let us know if you don't find anything soon." Nixon instructed as he walked her to the door. He opened it, and Anastasia wandered out onto the streets. She entered a small field and lay in a mound of hay. She looked up into the sky to admire the stars. Before she knew it, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. The Tears Will Fall

"Have you seen Ana?" Bill asked Malarky as they prepared to leave to the next town for their next objective.

"No, I thought she would probably be with you or Doc Roe. I hope she didn't get lost somewhere." Malarky answered as he glanced around quickly to see if he could see her.

"I'm more worried about her getting into trouble." Bill muttered as he walked off on his search for her.

On the other side of town Winters and Nixon were also looking for her. They checked each truck, and asked a few of the town's people. They walked briskly, asking a few of Easy Company if they had seen her. From there, it spread that she was missing… With only twenty minutes until leave time. A few of the guys began to search for her.

Anastasia rolled over and hugged her helmet tightly. The sun beamed down on her face, the rays knocking on her eyelids to bring her to the waking world. She groaned unhappily as she then covered her face with her helmet. She let out a long sigh before her breathing returned to the normal sleeping pattern. A small smile was on her lips as she dreamed. A soft jazz song played as Anastasia twirled around a hardwood dance floor. Her combat boots were covered with mud, the room was filled with dancing women and men. There were make-shift tables and chairs speckled throughout the outside of the dance floor. Vera Lynn's "We'll Meet Again" came on. The man she was dancing with was beginning to become clear…

"Ana." Lipton spoke quietly as he shook her to try and wake her. Doc Roe and Toye laughed as she slapped his arm and rolled over onto her side.

"Noch fünf Minuten zu gefallen." She whined softly.

"What?" Lipton asked.

Anastasia's face scrunched up in anger as Webster walked over to them. "Finally found the MIA?" He asked jokingly.

"What did she say?" Eugene asked, smiling lightly.

Anastasia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Noch fünf Minuten zu gefallen." She snapped at him.

Webster snickered to himself before he repeated what she said in English. "She said five more minutes please."

Anastasia slipped her helmet onto her head as she stood up. She stumbled a little as she continued to gain consciousness. Suddenly it struck her memory that the assault was to be today. She woke up completely, and looked at the men urgency emitting from her eyes. "Am I late?" She asked quickly, looking around for her weapon. She stumbled over her own feet and fell down. "Shit." She muttered as she rose to her feet. She fixed her uniform and dusted off her hands.

"Not yet. We still have five minutes to load up into the trucks." Toye laughed at her as he handed her her weapon. Her hands grasped it quickly, her eyes squinted into an angry glare.

Anastasia took the weapon from Toye then turned. "We need to hurry then." She declared as she started a quick walk towards the loading area. She climbed into a truck with Nixon and Winters.

"So glad you could join us." Nixon joked.

"I apologize, I found the most comfortable place to sleep, and I was having such a nice dream." She offered them.

Winters eyed the pieces of straw stuck throughout her hair. He picked one off. "Where did you end up sleeping?" He asked as he showed her the hay.

Anastasia pulled a few more pieces from her hair as she fixed her hair into a tight bun before setting her helmet back onto her head. "I slept on a haystack in the field. I was star gazing, and I drifted off."

Nixon snickered slightly. "You slept outside?"

Anastasia nodded happily. "I dreamt of dancing. I have no idea where I was at though."

"Who were you dancing with?" Eugene suddenly asked.

Anastasia dug through her memory in hopes of capturing her partner's face. "I actually have no idea. He was hazy through my whole dream. I know that I knew them however, because I was speaking to them as such." She admitted dejectedly. "We were dancing to the nicest song also. I have only heard it once or twice."

"What song?" Nixon asked.

Anastasia's brows dipped towards her nose as she tried to remember the lyrics. "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when, but I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, 'til the blue skies chase those dark clouds far away." She sang what she could remember.

Luz took her singing as invite for a duet. He stood up and continued the song. "And when you say hello to the folks that I know, tell them I won't be long. They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song."

A few of the others over hearing also joined in. "We'll meet again, don't know where, don't know when! But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"

Anastasia laughed at their public performance. "So you all know the song. I wasn't allowed to listen to it back home. It was treason." She said, her smile fading slightly.

Liebgott looked over at her. "Were you a slave or some shit?"

Anastasia raised her eye brows in surprise. Her mouth opened, then shut as she thought of her answer. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem like you were deprived of everything." Liebgott retorted, his facial expression unchanging.

"I was restricted because of certain aspects in my life." Anastasia worded carefully. She was relieved when Winters stood to brief the men. She glanced at Malarky.

"That was a close one." He mouthed to her. Anastasia nodded quickly before returning her attention to Winters. They were now moments away from the town they were to capture.

Anastasia had chosen to march the rest of the way there. She quietly looked about as they approached the small town. Suddenly the silence was broken as Bull yelled out "Lieutenant!" Anastasia's eyes darted to the front just as a bullet pierced through the lieutenant's neck. Suddenly men began jumping off the tanks and trucks as an Amtrak came into view. She quickly dove into a ditch with the rest of the men as a British tank took out the Amtrak. Anastasia watched closely as Bull attempted to assist the lieutenant as he cried for a medic.

"What should we do?" A replacement asked out loud.

He was met quickly with a "Stay down and keep quiet." Anastasia shook her head as she got up to continue running.

Seconds later she heard Bull calling out "Keep moving!" to the replacements. The men stayed after this order as the medic assisting the Lieutenant was shot.

"Keep moving!" Anastasia began yelling from the position she had taken cover in. A few others also began yelling it. "You are sitting ducks there!" She added as she remembered the term from Skip and Bill.

Bull finally ran over to the first replacement and grabbed him by his gear. Anastasia was unsure of what was said, but the others followed soon after. She waited for Bull to pass in front of her before she trailed on his heels aptly. Once they reached the side of a building she was displaced to follow Hoobler and a few others. They ran around the corner to take quick shelter behind a brick wall. Anastasia ducked in between Webster and Hoobler. They stopped for only milliseconds before they moved up again behind a cart full of hay. Anastasia listened to the tanks as a man called "Away!" out of a window.

"What's he saying?" A man asked Webster.

"He's saying 'Away! Away!' which either the Germans are gone or he wants us to leave, I don't know." Webster answered unsurely.

"He wants us to leave." Anastasia corrected Webster. She then again went back to listening to the tanks and rustling of feet. "We should keep moving. This isn't a good covering position." She added as she stared off towards the window in front of them.

She and Hoobler argued about it for a few moments before they heard an explosion. "What the fuck was that?" Hoobler asked quickly as they looked around.

They heard another explosion as machine gun fire opened up somewhere in the distance. Soon they heard a third explosion and screams of "Fall Back! And take cover!" Anastasia could hear the call of German soldiers give orders such as "Keep firing!"

Their group moved up towards a hedge grove and Hoobler told them to follow him into the ditch on the other side. Hoobler rolled through, and a replacement followed after—standing right up. He was shot several times before collapsing into the ditch. Webster rolled in next, and Anastasia followed him. Tree branches fell as machine gun bullets tore through them. Gun fire roared all around them, as did the high pitched squeaking of tanks. More explosions erupted close by.

Anastasia began to remember the first time she had seen the tanks…. _"I don't like them…they are loud and destructive contraptions." She told Sven as they sat to watch a few fire off._

_ "I thought you of all people could appreciate their beauty. I thought you'd be intrigued with them." Sven answered as he lowered his binoculars. _

_ "Those are not beautiful… They will kill people." Anastasia muttered._

_ "That's the point my dear." He answered, a smile creeping up on his face._

_ Anastasia looked at him in disbelief…this was not the man she loved and married. _

"Come on!" Hoobler snapped her back to the present as he pulled her towards a brick wall. She followed quickly and tripped before rolling behind it.

The calls of German orders clouded Anastasia's ears. She did not hear the conversation between Hoobler and another as she stared off at the destroyed buildings around her. She watched as Hoobler took off, but she stayed next to Webster. For the third time since she'd joined Easy Company, she felt panic and fear in the heat of battle. Her eyes brimmed with tears, but she'd rather die than let them spill over….not here….not in front of the men.

"We have to fall back!" She cried out to Webster after she had calmed herself. He just stared around the corner of the brick wall. Suddenly Eugene came around the corner with a wounded man. The other man who had been helping Eugene pull the wounded man fell in next to her as Webster stood to continue to help Eugene pull him behind the lines.

"What are we going to do Lieutenant?" Hoobler called out. Anastasia now recognized the man helping Eugene.

"I'm not sure!" Lieutenant Peacock called back.

"Sir! They are about to outflank us! We gotta get out of here!" Hoobler yelled loudly.

Suddenly the whistle of a mortar round came from overhead. Anastasia and the others ran quickly from the brick wall as it exploded around them. Anastasia glanced back to see Cobb still huddled next to the wall. She went back to check on him. "Come on Cobb." She said soothingly as she gently pulled on his equipment band. He refused to go. She began to run towards the fall back position hoping he would follow. She had made it to the ditch from earlier and she began to run through it before she tripped over something heavy—a man.

She looked down to see the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen in her life—even brighter than Sven's had been. She climbed off quickly as he began to reach down towards his wound…on his butt. Malarky called Eugene over and Eugene began to help the man. "Malark, take him and go." The man said.

"What?" Malarky asked him in disbelief.

"Leave me for the Germans!" Buck answered a bit louder.

Malarky looked at him in disbelief again. "Are you crazy?" He finally mustered up.

"We'll carry you." Eugene answered as he continued to care to his wound.

"Are you kidding me? I weigh more than both of you combined." The blue-eyed man answered.

Malarky got up. "Come on." He said.

Anastasia stayed put next to the blue-eyed man. She grabbed his hand gently. "You are going to be fine. I am sure of it." She offered, a small smile on her face. The man just looked up at her as she looked around for more help. "If you weren't so big I'd start to help you move." She laughed her English slightly broken from her shaking voice. Suddenly Malaray and Bill returned with a door. They slid the man onto it and began to run. Anastasia ran after them. "I told you that you'd be fine." Anastasia said as something stung her left ankle and her upper right arm. She gasped but continued to limp along after them. Another explosion went off across the road.

Anastasia stopped to rest her pained ankle as Winters walked up behind her and slapped a hand on the tank she rested against. "Come let's go! Let's Go!" He called out towards the front of him.

Nixon appeared to her other side. "How bad?" He asked.

"I don't know yet." Winters asked. Winters looked forward again as Anastasia continued to stare at Nixon. Suddenly something clanged off his helmet and Nixon fell down. "Nix!" Winters called out.

Anastasia and Winters went to Nixon. She shook slightly from worry. "Is he okay?" She asked weakly.

"I'm alright! I'm alright!" Nixon called out, visibly shaken himself. "Am I alright?" He suddenly asked as Winters looked at him.

"Yeah…Yeah. You feel alright?" Winters asked.

"Quit looking at me like that!" Nixon snapped at him.

Winters pulled him over by the tank as Lipton gave an update. "We got four dead, eleven wounded."

"Okay, let's move 'em out." Winters said as he began to get up.

Lipton suddenly stopped him. "Oh and sir… Randleman's missing too."

"Randleman?" Winters asked to clarify.

Liptop nodded "Yes sir."

"Okay, let's go." Winters said getting up.

Anastasia began to limp after him as he headed to the nearest truck. "We have to go find him!" She yelled at him as Webster climbed into the truck in front of them.

Winters shook his head. "We can't."

Anastasia shook with rage. "Then I'll go find him!" She declared to him. Winters picked her up. "Put me down!" She yelled at him as she punched his shoulder.

Winters put her into the back of the truck. "Bill keep track of her." He ordered before walking off to find another truck.

"Bill! We have to go find Bull!" Anastasia pleaded as tears began to fight from her eyes.

Bill hugged her to him. "We can't. It's too dangerous, he'll be fine. He's fucking Bull Randlman. Ain't nothing going to take him down." He said as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Anastasia was silent as more tears fell from her eyes. Webster looked at her as she cried as he fought the want to cry himself. Suddenly Anastasia slapped Bill's hand away before pushing away from him. She sat at the end of the truck across from Webster. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at him as she quickly wiped her tears away. "It's blood. Get over it." She added as he continued to wipe the blood from his hand onto his pants. She turned to watch as the town they had just retreated from burn.


End file.
